


after rehearsal

by orphan_account



Series: horrible [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a vent fic please don't read ittw for graphic r//e, like that's the entirety of this ficplease just don't read it





	after rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> josiah is a character that represents me, i use him to vent  
> i know that this is awful, i know i'm awful for posting this, but i just need to get it somewhere  
> i'm sorry

Josiah and William stumble into a janitor’s closet, lips locked together. Josiah is on his tip-toes, desperately trying to stay in reach of William’s mouth. William’s back hits a wall and he grins, squeezing the back of Josiah’s thighs and lifting him up. Josiah giggles, blush spread all over his face. He peppers kisses from the corner of William’s mouth, down to his jaw, then to his neck. William slides his hands back on Josiah’s thighs until he’s gripping the other boy’s rear.

“Eager much?” Josiah says after pulling away from William’s neck with a satisfying pop. William scrunches up his face in a playful mock-angry smile, as if Josiah hadn’t literally messaged William asking if he wanted to make out after play rehearsal. He reconnects their lips, sucking briefly on the tip of Josiah’s tongue, drawing a high-pitched, adorable squeak from the other boy. William slowly starts to slide down the wall until they’re both sitting on the cold stone floor, Josiah straddling William’s thighs. As they continue kissing at a slower, more genuine pace, William moves his hands upwards until they slide under Josiah’s shirt. Josiah lets out a small laugh, pulling away from William for a moment with an odd look on his face. The closet itself is extremely dark, the only light source being a dim lightbulb protruding from the center of the ceiling, that had not been turned on. William once again dives back in, initiating a fierce kiss as his hands knead the soft flesh that sits over Josiah’s waistband. He smoothly slides his hands to the front of Josiah’s jeans and unbuttons his fly before Josiah knows what’s going on. Josiah pulls away, leaning slightly further away from William.

“To be clear, this is just kissing, right? I’m not lookin’ to fuck today,” he says lightly, mixing in a bit of artificial yet believable laughter.

William pouts. “Aw come on, Josie.” Josiah rolls his eyes at the stupid nickname. “You can’t just push me into a janitor’s closet, kiss me, and then walk out.”

“That’s the plan, my man.” Josiah starts to get up, clapping William on the shoulder. “Maybe we can do the same thing tomorrow.”

“Hey, hey, hang on.” William shifts to his knees, taking Josiah’s wrist into his hand. “I promise it’ll feel good. I’ve got stuff on me.”

Josiah snorts. “I’m sure you do, Will. But that stuff isn’t going anywhere near my asshole today.”

“Why not?” William whines. Josiah subtly tries to pull his wrist from William’s grasp, but it doesn’t work. He starts to feel dread pooling in his stomach.

“Will, this is getting weird.” Josiah can’t help the smile on his face, it’s more of a nervous reaction at this point.

William stands up, reaching up to tug on the string connected to the single light source. His face is softly illuminated by dim light, and Josiah sees a disbelieving look on William’s face. William moves his hands to Josiah’s waist, softly, comfortingly. Josiah leans in, expecting a quick goodbye kiss. What he wasn’t expecting was to be spun around and pressed against the cold wall opposite from the door. William kisses him gently, running his hands up and down Josiah’s sides before removing one hand to turn off the overhead light. Josiah’s eyes are still slightly open, his brows furrowed. He pushes slightly on William’s chest.

“Will?” There’s a slight tremor in his voice.

“You blue-ball me all the time, Josie,” William whines exaggeratedly. “It’s not a big deal, there aren’t any cameras in here and we won’t get caught if we’re quiet.”

“That’s not the point.” Josiah starts to struggle, his easy smile now completely gone. The closet suddenly seems darker, more confining. The darkness is pressing down on him, but not as much as William is pressing against him. “Will, get off me.”

“Make me!” Will chirps, placing a small kiss on Josiah’s nose before grinning and capturing him in another deep kiss. Josiah kisses back unenthusiastically, placing his hands against William’s chest and pushing him back just a little. William doesn’t get the hint, and his posture and more consistent workout schedule gives him the upper hand against the less-than-average-height boy in front of him. He hooks his thumbs into Josiah’s belt loops, pulling his boyfriend’s hips forward to meet his own.

Josiah starts feeling a bit more than dread.

Josiah tries to turn his head away to get a word in, but William follows the way his head turns every time, managing to trap him in a kiss before he gets a word out. He’s starting to get more forceful, now changing his hand positioning on Josiah’s hips so as to keep him pinned against the closet wall. Josiah can’t say that he doesn’t enjoy a simple makeout-and-grind session, but something about the way William is acting is quickly becoming very, very off-putting. Josiah finally manages to push hard enough on William’s chest to get him to back away for a fleeting moment. Josiah catches his breath, wanting to take a step back but having nowhere to go.

“Will, this isn’t cool. I wanna go home, now.”

“Will, this isn’t cool. I wanna go home, now,” William mocks, annunciating his words like a toddler. “Don’t be so uptight, angelface. I need you right now.”

“Will, stop.”

William doesn’t stop.

Josiah feels William’s hips rocking rhythmically against his own and curses his human reflexes for giving him a hard-on. William reaches down to cup Josiah’s dick through his jeans and Josiah bucks into his hand in spite of himself.

“Will, I’ve—” Josiah tries to talk around William’s lips. “—Never, um, done this before—Mmph!” He’s cut off by a surprised noise, muffled by William, as William squeezes his hardening dick and starts rubbing his thumb in circles. “Will!”

William laughs, light-hearted as always. “Lemme do my thing, Josie. You’re gonna love it.” He continues, sinking to his knees and pulling Josiah’s pants down to his knees. There’s a tent in Josiah’s boxers, and before Josiah can protest, William is mouthing at the clothed erection and licking him through the fabric. Josiah’s knees almost buckle, and there’s far too much happening at once. Then before he knows it, his boxers are down at his ankles and William’s got his mouth around his length. Josiah’s vision starts to blur and his breath is sucked out of his chest as everything hits him all at once. William pulls away from his dick with excellent timing, as the next second Josiah collapses and slides down the wall.

“That good, huh?” William asks, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” He opens his backpack and Josiah hears a plastic cap popping open. Josiah yelps at the feeling of something cold dripping down past his balls and onto his entrance.

“William--!” Josiah’s cut off as he groans in partial discomfort and partial pleasure, as William slowly slides a finger inside him. Josiah squirms, his shaking hands desperately trying to push at William’s shoulders, but William just takes both of his hands by the wrists and pins them above his head. He moves in even closer, trapping Josiah’s legs under his own. 

“God, you feel so nice already,” William murmurs. Normally, the soft tone of voice he’s taken on would be comforting, but right now it feels like a snake injecting poison into his brain. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Please stop,” Josiah whimpers, his voice breaking. He barely notices hot tears sliding down his face.

“Bear with me, angel. It’ll get better once you’re all prepped.” William continues working his fingers into Josiah. One finger crooked, two fingers, three, and they’re gone. Josiah feels like he might faint. William lifts him up slightly, scooting underneath him and slowly lowering Josiah onto his dick. Josiah thinks he’s wearing a condom, and obviously his pants and boxer briefs are off by now. When did that happen? 

William starts gently, but quickly gains speed and force. His hot breath against Josiah’s face is suffocating, and he only has the energy to make pitiful whimpers and whines as William tears into him. Josiah tilts his head upwards, praying to every god in the sky to kill him, or swallow him up into the earth, or to let him wake up from what must be a nightmare.

Just fucking Josiah must not be enough for William, because he reaches down and starts jerking him off as his thrusts grow more erratic. Josiah comes into William’s hand, feeling absolutely disgusted with himself. A few oversensitive thrusts later, William comes, letting out a deep groan. He stays inside Josiah for a torturous minute, his forehead leaned against the other’s. Josiah doesn’t have the energy to pull away. He doesn’t have the energy to do anything. William finally pulls out, removing and tying off the condom before finding a small trash can in the closet to toss it in. He sits down on the floor after pulling his boxers on, sighing in contentment. After a short silence only filled with Josiah’s erratic breathing, William speaks up.

“So, how was that?”

“It was… Um…” Josiah finds his voice, cracked and watery. He prays that William won’t notice that he’s in tears. “It… was amazing.”

He can practically hear the relieved grin on William’s face. “Awesome. We should totally do this again, but at my house. I’ve got some stuff I think you might like.”

Josiah didn’t think his stomach could drop any further, but that statement proved him wrong. “S-Sure.”

“You need some help walking, man?”

Josiah flounders for an excuse, his panic-plagued brain making it difficult to form complete sentences. “Give-- Um, give me a couple minutes to myself. I’m just… gonna head home.”

“You sure, babe? Maybe we could walk back to my house and try for a round two.”

“No!” Josiah clamps his mouth shut, trying (and failing) to steady his breathing. “I mean, my parents want me home today. I’m taking the bus.”

“Hm, alright. I should get going. We should totally do this again sometime,” William says, an audible smile on his face. “See ya, Josie.” Josiah sees light fill the room before the door is shut again. He pulls on his boxers, feeling a cold wet patch where William had been licking at him through the fabric. It sends violent tremors up and down his entire body, and suddenly he’s sobbing his eyes out.


End file.
